


又分手了！

by xiaoyaowan



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan
Kudos: 6





	又分手了！

小情侣之间吵吵闹闹本就不可避免，更何况他们身在娱乐圈，聚少离多，那么多明星夫妻还出轨离婚找小三呢，他们这样只是普通吵架分手复合的，已经很难得了。

这次可不就为了那些捕风捉影的绯闻又吵起来了，谁都不愿意先道歉，吵架的时候可都觉得自己特别占理，还要把先前那些鸡毛蒜皮的事都拿出来说叨说叨，以此来埋怨对方，让自己占据吵架的制高点，吵完了那就冷战分手走一波。

不过这次y更生气些，气对方出绯闻道歉也不诚恳，那他也去闹次绯闻气回来好了，没想到k本来都打算来求和了结果看见新闻气的不行，这下事情闹大了。

他也没做什么啊，不就一起吃个饭，小心眼占有欲强的控制狂，y心里数落他的不好，又念叨着他怎么不来找自己。

熬到年末某盛典终于见面了，对方在后台也对他视而不见的，y满心觉得委屈，等下了节目换下了舞台服也不肯走，打发了人出去，就抱着膝盖窝在休息室沙发的一角，下巴搁在膝盖上出神，越想越委屈，眼泪止不住的流下来，又很担心这次闹别扭会真就这么和k分开，吸了吸鼻子，哭的更凶了。

那一头k为了避开他，非跑去厕所换衣服，等他换完出来撇见y的几个工作人员，还奇怪着他不应该走了吗，打发助理去问了才知道y把自己关休息室不肯走，还不让他们进去，这下k也心软了，前头y就老偷偷看他，那视线想不察觉到也难，快步走过去和门口几个打了招呼让他们先走，就擅自开了门进去，惊动了在沙发角落的y。

反手锁了门以后，径直朝他走了过去，走近了才发现y满眼通红，脸上都是泪痕，哭的两颊也是红扑扑的，一副受了天大的委屈的样子，但是却无端激起了k的施虐欲，想让y在自己身下哭的更凶一点。

y看了他一眼，想开口说什么，眼泪就先掉下来，撅了撅嘴特别委屈的说道“你来干嘛呀~”，声音轻轻的，还伴有黏黏糊糊的哭腔，听的k下腹一热，扯过他的手脚一个用力就把人放倒在了沙发上，假装凶狠得回了句“你说我来干嘛，当然是干你！”

二话不说就把y扒了个干净，休息室开了暖气，不过皮肤突然接触空气还是有些刺激，胸口的两点被冷到直接挺立了起来，还有些轻微的痛，乳头发胀，y有些难耐的想伸手抚摸自己的乳头，却被k先一步抓住了手按在身侧，毫不犹豫的就低头埋在他胸口吮吸了起来，舌尖舔舐吸咬缓解了y的不适，但是还不够，“难受……吸吸…………还有一边……唔嗯……”。

乳头被k玩弄的红肿，吸进嘴里还拿牙齿轻轻的啃咬，y舒服得发出了喟叹，双手搂抱住k的后脑勺，让他在自己胸口埋的更深一些，还挺起胸口把乳头往他嘴里送，下身也不断磨蹭着k那凸起的肿胀部位，隔着裤子模拟性交的样子不断上下摩擦着，裤裆上隐约有了些许水痕，k动手脱下了自己的裤子，滚烫的肉棒就弹了出来，拍打到y的下身，引得他瑟缩了一下，遂更加大力的蹭了起来。

y还嫌不够似的，用脚尖磨蹭着k的小腿，勾引意味不言而喻，k暗自在心里骂了句小妖精，低头就吮吻住y诱人的唇瓣，嘬的他津液也吞咽不了得从嘴角流出来，分开时带出银丝又被k舔了去，双目有略微的失神，情欲高涨，手胡乱的摸上k宽阔的背脊，而k的手也没闲着一路往下向他的后穴探去，结果便摸到满是黏腻的臀瓣，股缝里更是湿滑一片，粘稠的液体沾了满手，惊讶得看着y，后者撇撇嘴轻声说道“我清理过了，还做了扩张……你可以直接进来”

听到这个回答k倒是毫不意外，只是胆子也太大了，“所以你刚刚就这么湿哒哒的在台上演出？也不怕人看出来”

“你不也没看出来嘛……唔！”刚说完k就不留余地的一个深挺，y便再也说不出来话来了，k肿胀的性器抽插得又深又猛，在他的肉穴里进进出出，还总碾磨过他那一点，y被顶弄的小腿紧紧绷着，头微微后仰不断呼吸着新鲜空气，k又低头含住了他的乳头，转着圈的啃咬舔弄，前后都被刺激，不久便蜷缩起脚趾，后穴紧缩着向前挺腰发泄了出来。

k堪堪忍住了射精的感觉，埋在他体内的性器越发滚烫胀痛起来，刚刚后穴收缩的那一下绞得他差点交代出去，搂着怀里的人看着他因为刚刚的高潮泛起红晕，眼角的泪水滑到脸颊，k温柔的嘬吻着额角的汗珠，缓缓下移，舔吻着眼角的泪水，把两颊的泪痕也舔舐干净后，嘬着鼻尖和唇角，轻咬着下巴，反复的亲吻着y满心满眼都是爱意。

伸手刮了y刚刚射出的精液，放进嘴里尝了尝，“这么浓，看来最近都没发泄过”说完又想起他那绯闻来，气不打一处来，于是调侃到“女生怎么满足得了你，硬得起来吗？你靠前面能爽？”

说完又抹了点精液抹上了y的嘴唇，伸进两指搅动些他软嫩的小舌，y尝到自己精液的味道不满得皱了皱眉，抽出手指后没等y反驳就低头吻住了他，嘴里都是精液腥甜的味道，埋在他后穴里的肉棒又缓缓抽动起来，慢慢的研磨着内壁的软肉，y被插的异常舒适，就像泡在温水里一样，等到k放开了他，才嗫嚅道“哥哥，痒……你快喂饱我……”，说骚话谁不会呢，k可从来没赢过，y太明白如何刺激他如何让他发疯了，“我看你就是欠操”。

说完又狂风骤雨般猛操起来，沙发在他们的激烈性事中被弄的咿呀作响，y还嫌不够似的，伏在他的耳边勾着k的耳垂舔舐，然后挑逗着说道“老公……再快点，宝宝饿了……”

k明知他就是故意的，奈何就是吃这一套，更加大力的操干抽插起来，又猛插了几十下，低吼着在后穴深处射了出来，一股股滚烫的精液打在软肉上，激得y不断轻颤，小腹被填满到略微鼓起似的，y用手抚摸着小腹软糯的撒着娇，“老公……我还要，回家再喂……好不好~”

k不禁感叹，真的是小妖精，骗的他团团转，明知全是局，他却心甘情愿上钩，而身下的人还在往他怀里拱，一副特别委屈又特别餍足的样子，如果忽略他眼里计谋得逞的神色的话。


End file.
